


Dreaming Of The Sun

by seraphwrites



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Subaru is literally the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphwrites/pseuds/seraphwrites
Summary: Eichi doesn’t normally dream, but when he does the person that shows up in them reminds him of the sun.
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Dreaming Of The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> My first time participating in any sort of fandom week! Most of my enstars ships are rare pairs so I’m really excited for this. Most days will probably be short fics as to not burn myself out, but I hope you enjoy!!

He woke up with a cough, then followed by more fully waking himself up now. It was just another day for Eichi, visiting the hospital and then being readmitted so the doctors could keep an eye on him; it was painfully boring. After his coughing fit decided to subside, he lay awake not bothering to check what time it was because it didn’t matter within these walls. He lay there until his eyes got droopy again, seeing as he couldn’t keep them fully open he decided to sleep again praying not to be woken up by a fit once again. 

He didn’t know how long he was sleeping for after that, but when he woke up the second time it felt like he’d been asleep for days; he must’ve dreamt about something (or someone). This time his coughing didn’t wake him up, but light humming did followed by light being casted over his eyes. Shielding his eyes with his hand, he groaned slightly and tried to sit up. 

“Ah! Eichi-senpai you’re awake!” A bubbly voice sounded over by the window, he must’ve opened the curtains. His eyes finally adjusted to the midday sunlight that was shining through the window. Eichi sat up fully and leaned against the hospital bed headboard, “Good afternoon, Subaru-kun.” He managed to say, sleep still tracing his words. 

Subaru walked over, smiling, and sat down on the bed near Eichi, “Did you sleep well?” 

Eichi felt a cough rise in his throat so instead of speaking he only nodded slightly. The other smiled at him, “When I got here you seemed so peaceful in your sleep, you were even smiling!” 

Of course one wouldn’t know how you normally sleep, but it was odd that he was; considering his sleep was either interrupted by a doctor, his own lungs failing him, or he was plagued with nightmares. 

“Maybe you dreamt of something good?” Subaru asked, tapping his chin. 

Eichi closed his eyes to think, sleep still tugging on them. It took him a little, but he finally remembered what he dreamt of. It was him with someone else, but not any of the members from fine, the person was bright and warm. He faintly remembered seeing a face with a warm smile like the sun. Orange flooded his memory as he opened up his eyes again having them land on the boy in front of him.

He smiled, “Yeah...I think it was a great dream.”

Subaru beamed back at him, resisting the urge to tackle the older boy into a hug, “That’s good! I wouldn’t want you having any nightmares, especially in this place.” He sounded sad, looking around the small hospital room. 

“It’s alright, having you here brightens up the room every time.” Eichi spoke fondly, letting his smile stay on his lips. 

At that point Subaru was way too happy with what he heard and flung himself onto Eichi, as carefully as possible of course. The blonde was still up against the headboard when Subaru came flying at him, settling with hugging his waist and laying his head on his stomach. Sighing and smiling contently the red head squeezed his senpai into a hug. Eichi laughed and placed his hand on Subaru’s head, it wasn’t the most comfortable position, but he would feel too bad if he asked the other to move. 

After a few moments, Subaru noticed how stiff Eichi got from that position and turned his head to look at him. Seeing that Eichi still looked tired Subaru shuffled off of the others lap and settled himself at the edge of the bed allowing room for Eichi to lay back down. The blonde realized the other made room so he could lay down normally again, shifting so his head rested on his pillow, he turned to his side facing Subaru. 

He was still smiling at Eichi, “You can go back to sleep if you’re tired.” He spoke with concern. 

Eichi really appreciated it, the hospital room and bed were always so cold and empty with no one here visiting. Feeling the other's body warmth, he eased into Subaru’s presence and allowed sleep to overtake him again. 

The younger boy watched as Eichi’s eyes fluttered shut, he reached his hand toward his face and brushed a loose strand of hair away from his forehead, “Sweet dreams, Eichi-senpai.”


End file.
